


Cold Summer Night

by blacknaive08



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Musicians, Slow Burn, kadi - Freeform, singersoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacknaive08/pseuds/blacknaive08
Summary: In which Kim Jongin finds himself entranced by the sorrowfully enchanting voice of the new lounge singer in Moonlight Bar.





	Cold Summer Night

**Cold Summer Night**

 

Walking briskly through the dimly lit streets of Seoul, Jongin pulled the thin flaps of his jacket closer to his body for warmth. It was July, one of the hottest months in Korea, but the temperature that night was abnormally low, close to freezing.

Still clutching his poor excuse of a jacket, Jongin picked up his pace only to stop in front a nondescript 2-storey building. He opened the wooden door of the establishment and his senses were immediately bombarded with the scents and sights of a mellow night out.

Businessmen, employees and some casual customers are spread out at the comfortable looking chairs strategically placed around the quaint bar. Jazz music was playing over the speakers drowning out the small noise from the many conversations around.

Located a few minutes away from the bustling noisy business center, Moonlight Bar is the perfect place to chill out after a long day’s work. It was never too crowded, the food was good and the drinks better. There’s always great music playing, and a smattering of live performances here and there.

It has been Kim Jongin’s go-to place whenever work gets too much. When numbers begin to jumble in his head and graphs and charts don’t excite him anymore, the 25-year-old banker goes to Moonlight Bar to unwind and lose himself in the bar’s heady atmosphere.

“The usual, I presume?” A booming voice asked Jongin as he sat in front of the mini bar.

“Yes, thank you Chanyeol.”

Jongin has shrugged out of his jacket and placed it on the seat beside him. He was not in the mood to socialize today, hence the barrier, his flimsy jacket.

“Here’s your order, sir,” Chanyeol placed a glass of Jack Daniels on the table.

With slender fingers, Jongin quickly picked it up and inhaled the aroma of his favorite whiskey before taking a generous swig of the amber liquid. He was exasperated to say the least. One of Jongin’s managers messed up and thought it was the best idea to put the blame on him. It was easy to put Jongin at fault because he was the new guy, the almost regular employee but still under observation because you don’t get regularized in six freaking months unless you are a genius like Junmyeon; who despite having been employed the same day as Jongin, was able to claw his way in to the regular employee spot.

So here was Jongin, moping at Moonlight Bar, already on his third glass of Jack Daniels, brooding over how he’ll face yet another day at work tomorrow when he hears someone speak over the speakers.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, tonight I will be serenading you with some of your favorite classic songs. I will be taking requests shortly after my first set. Good night and enjoy.”

Jongin spun quickly on his chair to face the stage. He saw a man walking to sit behind the piano, wearing a black dress shirt and black form fitting jeans. The man was slight, around 5’6 by Jongin’s estimate, and ridiculously pale with all the stage lights shining on him. When the man looked away from the piano, Jongin saw his eyes and almost choked on his drink.

The lounge singer had enormously beautiful doe eyes, dark, and enchanting. It was not the beauty of his eyes that had Jongin almost gagging, it was the sorrow he saw in those dark orbs. It had Jongin wondering how it feels to look directly at those sorrowfully enchanting eyes.

But that thought was instantly put on hold as the man opened his mouth to sing.

 _Oh lord, save me._ The man’s voice was beyond beautiful. Jongin had a hard time grasping for words to describe how wonderful each sound came out of the singer’s mouth.

Compared to the soft bright accompaniment of the piano, this man’s voice has a dark yet clear tone to it. Everyone in the bar was looking at the stage while the man sang a jazzy piano version of Frank Sinatra’s Fly Me to The Moon.

One song morphed into two, to three and then he was singing his last song of the night. With the last strokes of the keys, the man finished his song with a smooth set of adlibs and a round of warm applause from the audience.

Before walking off the stage, he bowed real low to small crowd and sauntered to the bar.

All the seats aside from the one beside Jongin was apparently already occupied. How it has gone unnoticed by Jongin was beyond him. However, he did not have the time to analyze the sudden influx of people because the doe-eyed man was talking to him.

“Excuse me. Is this seat taken, Mr?” doe eyes asked.

“Um. No. Sorry.” With fumbling hands, Jongin picked up the jacket he has strewn over the chair as a barrier.

Chanyeol, the bartender, approached Mr. Lounge singer and took his order – a Bombay Sapphire on the rocks.

Kim Jongin was never one to one to be flustered in front of strangers, and an attractive and talented one at that. As the singer sat quietly waiting for his drink, Jongin could not help but look at the clean-cut features of the man.

He was actually skinnier up close. His skin was smooth and fair, a total contrast to my darker complexion. From the side, his most prominent feature was his plump heart-lips which were now sipping the drink he had ordered.

“I’m pretty sure he’ll melt sooner or later with all the staring you’re doing, Jongin,” Chanyeol broke the silence of Jongin’s observation.

The doe-eyed man just snickered and put down his drink.

“Chanyeol.” Mr. Lounge singer scolded the bartender.

Jongin sensed a tone of familiarity in the way he addressed Chanyeol.

“Well someone has to put a stop to it. Another glass?” Chanyeol’s question was directed at the dumbfounded man who could do nothing but nod.

Doe eyes turned his seat towards Jongin, eyes widening as he took in the handsome features of the man named Jongin.

“Kim Jongin,” he extended his hand to the singer in introduction.

“Do Kyungsoo,” the singer firmly returned the handshake.

“So. You sing really well,” Jongin awkwardly started.

“Well Mr. Kim, thank you very much,”

“Just Jongin, please.”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo smiled.

“Are you playing one more set after this,” Jongin pointed at the singer’s unfinished drink.

“Yes, but it’s all for requests.”

”Can I call first shot to the requests?”

“Sure, what’d you like to hear?”

“Well this is really not a classic song, but I’d really love if you’d play Gravity for me. I know, too girly right?” He scratched the back of his head. A telltale sign of Jongin’s nervousness.

“No song is too girly if you play it in the style that suits your voice best. Request queued,”

Do Kyungsoo turned back to his drink and a less awkward silence ensued between the two of them.

 

“My last song is Gravity for Mr. Kim Jongin. Hope you enjoy the rest of your night.”

Finally. Jongin thought he was never going to play his request. He had to sit there listening to four other songs before Kyungsoo is finally singing Sara Bareilles’ song in his own ‘style’.

 

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

 

 

Kim Jongin had been blasting Gravity in every possible music source everywhere he goes. From his speakers at home to his car, and through his trusty headphones during work hours.

It’s been two months since he met the quiet singer of Moonlight Bar, Do Kyungsoo. Jongin never missed a performance. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays were the Jongin’s most anticipated days of the week. He aptly started calling them Do Kyungsoo days.

As soon as 7 pm struck, Jongin grabbed his already packed bag and slung his jacket over his arm. Ignoring the curious looks he got from his co-workers, he ran out of the office and straight to Moonlight Bar.

Kyungsoo has been coming a few hours earlier than his set as per Jongin’s request. It took less convincing on Jongin’s part than he’d expected, but Kyungsoo finally agreed on one condition, Jongin will shoulder the drinks Kyungsoo will consume the whole night.

 

_“Can’t you come a little earlier than usual this Thursday?” Jongin asked Kyungsoo as they were finishing the last drops of their drinks._

_Startled, he looked incredulously at the older male beside him. “Why?”_

_“Just because…”_

_Kyungsoo waited for Jongin to continue, eyebrows raised in slight disbelief._

_“Nothing. Forget I asked you.” Jongin took another swig of the Rum and Coke he had ordered._

_“Jongin.” Kyungsoo prodded in his adorable voice Jongin only heard him use when he was asking for favors with the bitchy manager, Baekhyun. Who incidentally is Chanyeol’s boyfriend and Kyungsoo’s sunbae back in university._

_“Let’s just drop it, it’s nothing okay?”_

_“Jongin.”_

_“Okay. All right. I really like your company. There satisfied?”_

_“Just my company? Really, Jongin. I have better things to do than ‘keep you company’.” Kyungsoo was not the expressive type so when he smirked at Jongin, the older male almost melted into a puddle in the middle of the bar._

_Doe eyes looked too cute with a smile gracing his perfect face. If he only smiled more, Jongin thought._

_“Not just your company.” Hiding his eyes behind his overlong bangs, he continued, “I really like talking about stuff with you. And I like how witty you can get with your snide comments.”_

_The smirk on Kyungsoo’s face turned into a full-on grin at Jongin’s statement._

_“Okay. As long as you pay for my drinks, we’re on.”_

_“Right. See you on Thursday.”_

 

Kyungsoo was 30 minutes late. Jongin hated tardy people; but who is he to complain, he’d only known Kyungsoo more than a week and his request was quite obnoxious, his reason even worse.

“What’s with the long face, Jongin?” Chanyeol slid a glass of Jack Daniels to the brooding Jongin.

“Nothing. I’m just waiting for Kyungsoo, who is apparently already 33 minutes late.”

“Be patient man, Kyungsoo’s a busy university student. You can’t expect him to be here on time.”

“I know that. But he could at least text me that he’d be late.”

“Right. He should text you. How important is this meeting with Kyungsoo again? And might I remind you that you haven’t even exchanged numbers.” The loud bartender wiggled his eyebrows in mockery.

“And you have his number, Chanyeol?” Jongin challenged.

“Of course I do. Want me to give it to you?” was his annoying comeback.

“No need, I’ll just ask Kyungsoo when he arrives.”

“Ask me what?” Kyungsoo suddenly piped in as he sat beside Jongin.

“Sorry I’m late,” Kyungsoo huffed. “I was called by a professor. What did you want to ask me, Jongin?”

Jongin could not answer at that moment so Chanyeol stepped in for him.

“He wanted to ask your number. To ask why you were running 33 minutes late.”

 

As promised, Jongin and Kyungsoo talked about ‘stuff’ during the following weeks. From mundane things like weather, favorite movie, favorite food, favorite everything. The conversations progressed to deeper topics like their hobbies and how the two enjoyed their chosen professions. A banker in Jongin’s case and a literature student in Kyungsoo’s case.

Jongin found out that Kyungsoo was the oldest in his class, he turning 22 this year. The part-time singer, after some alcohol, revealed that he was an orphan since 17 and had to juggle job after job just to continue his education.

Singing for Moonlight Bar is just one of his 3 part-time jobs at the moment. Jongin did not feel pity for Kyungsoo, instead he felt immense pride.

In the 2 months he’d known the younger male, Jongin has grown to admire his strength and determination. Despite his busy schedule in the university, he always finds time to do all his jobs and still keep his grades a straight A.

Kyungsoo has been performing only on Tuesdays now.

The first time Jongin received the singer’s text about performing once a week, he had been devastated. He had grown fond of the silent doe-eyed lounge singer. And he was ready to take their ‘friendly’ night outs to the next level. But then he texted that he won’t come today. And today was a Tuesday, the only day Kyungsoo gets to perform, the only day Jongin gets to spend time and talk with the beautiful and talented Do Kyungsoo.

He won’t be pissed. He won’t. He’ll just be patient and wait for next week.

But the next Tuesday, Kyungsoo texted him again. The reason was different this time, he had to attend a seminar out of town.

Kim Jongin’s patience was thinning out. He had something really important to tell Kyungsoo.

For two more weeks, Kyungsoo failed to come to Moonlight Bar. Jongin was not even receiving his texts anymore. It just suddenly stopped with a,

_Hey Jongin. Sorry I won’t be playing at Moonlight Bar anymore. I really enjoyed our time together. See you when I see you._

It was Wednesday when he received that last message. He was moody the whole week. Jongin did not understand why a message from Kyungsoo will make him feel rejected when he hasn’t even asked the younger out yet.

 

Tuesday came and as per his habit, he came to Moonlight Bar after the long work hours.

He was welcomed by the booming voice of Chanyeol.

“Hey man! Long time no see!” he clapped Jongin’s back as he sat at his usual spot.

“Yeah. Work had been really hectic this past few weeks.”

“Sure. So the usual?” Chanyeol was unusually cheerful tonight. But Jongin does not have the energy to deal with the bartender right now so he just nodded.

As he was savoring he familiar taste of Jack Daniels on his tongue, he heard the voice that he has been missing for weeks.

Do Kyungsoo was singing his favorite song on stage.

 

_Set me free,_

_Leave me be._

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

 

All Jongin could do was stare, transfixed at the doe-eyed singer on stage. Kyungsoo finished his song and sauntered down to sit beside him.

“Jongin.” He started.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Were you surprised?” Kyungsoo asked with a smile?

“Yeah. I thought you quit.”

“Nah. Just had to put off singing for a while. You know, with graduation stuff and all.”

Silence ensued while Jongin thought of something to say.

“Hey. I don’t see you for 2 weeks and you become all awkward with me.” Kyungsoo teased.

“No, no. I’m still getting over how surprised I was.” Pause. “Okay there, better.”

“So, how’ve you been, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked with a smile.

He looked less stressed now. With his hair longer, he looks much younger, _more beautiful._

“Fine. Busy. You?” Jongin’s mouth was apparently not in sync with his mind.

“Better. Now that I finally graduated.”

“Well Mr. Do Kyungsoo, congratulations to you. As a gift, I will be treating you to whatever you want tonight.” Jongin finally linked his mouth back to his brain.

“Thank you, Mr. Kim Jongin.”

 

Shots after shots, Jongin and Kyungsoo toasted over the success of both their careers. Chanyeol with the help of Baekhyun had to pry the drinks out of their hands when they finished a bottle of vodka by themselves.

“Okay, children, time to go home. You’ve had enough for tonight.” Baekhyun said to the two stupid heads laughing their asses out in front of him.

“Yes, mother.” The two replied after their fit of giggles.

 

 “So, I’ll see you tomorrow, Kyungsoo?” Jongin said as they were waiting for their respective taxis.

Jongin’s statement seemed to have sobered Kyungsoo a bit.

“But I won’t be playing tomorrow, Jongin”

“I know.” The older male said sheepishly. “I’ll pick you at 8pm, sounds good?”

“For what Jongin?”

“For a date, stupid.”

With that Jongin strode confidently into a taxi, eager for tomorrow’s date with the doe-eyed lounge singer with a hauntingly beautiful voice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> _____________________________________
> 
> A/N: So here's my onehsot of kaisoo.
> 
> Hope you like it. Sorry if it's so long, I kind of got carried away.
> 
> Comments, suggetions, and violent reactions are always welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> Until the my next story/update.
> 
> Love, 
> 
> blackniave


End file.
